


Why Blake Never Interacts With Jaune

by PilarRambles



Series: Blake Belladonna & the Three Dumb Blondes [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, Crack, Gen, probably canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilarRambles/pseuds/PilarRambles
Summary: Blake has a soft spot for blondes, but sometimes they are so f***ing dumb.Blake can't handle the sheer stupidity and walks away.





	Why Blake Never Interacts With Jaune

**Blake Belladonna & the Three Dumb Blondes - Part 1: Jaune is a dumb blond.**

It was midnight and Blake was hungry. She tried to ignore her growling stomach, but the sound reverberated through its hollow walls loud enough to encourage her to do something about it. Normally, she wasn't the type of person to make herself at home in someone else's house, let alone raid their fridge in the middle of the night. However, she figured she could allow herself to indulge in a midnight sandwich, seeing that just the other day she herself was almost a meal for the apathy grimm. 

She rolled out of bed and silently descended the staircase leading to Saphron and Terra's modest kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator door and the blessed sight of a stack leftover sandwiches glowed with an ethereal appearance under the refrigerator lighting. She grabbed the top sandwich and raised it to her nose to sniff it and savor the aroma of the delicious lunch meat.

She was so caught up in her reverence for the sandwich that she failed to notice someone approach from behind.

"Blake?"

She startled, jumping high in the air and spinning to face the source of the voice. Jaune stood in the doorway of the kitchen, wearing full-on powder-blue onsie pajamas that apparently some company chose to make in adult sizes.They really shouldn't have.

"Jaune! You surprised me! I'm uh..." she looked down to the sandwich in her hand, "getting a late-night snack," she said sheepishly.

The lanky blond boy cracked a warm smile. "Me too," he said, stretching his arms in the air. "Were you smelling that just now?" he asked wryly. 

"No... Ok, yes." She admitted. She was always kind of weird around food, but people didn't normally point it out to her. "I guess its just been a while since we've had good food." She reached in the refrigerator and grabbed another sandwich and tossed it towards him. "Here." He snatched it out of the air and promptly took a bite. 

"Wanna sit?" he asked through the mouthful of food, gesturing to the small dining table. Blake nodded and took the seat across from him. 

Studying him before chowing down on her own sandwich, a thought crossed her mind. "You know, I just realized that we don't interact much," she mused aloud.

"Huh, you're right. We've never talked just the two of us before," he said between bites.

"Let's fix that, we're teammates now and we should get to know each other better," Blake reasoned. She got up to return to the fridge and grab them two more sandwiches from the stack. She was starving.

"Ok, sure. What would you like to know?" Jaune asked as she passed him another sandwich. He was unsure of where to start; they knew very little about each other and so much had happened since the fall of Beacon.

Blake leaned back in her chair and took another bite while thinking. "Well, what was your childhood like? Any siblings?" Blake suggested. 

Jaune took a break from eating to think. "Well I grew up with six sisters," he offered, "and as a child I had a medical condition where I had to have my hair braided every day or else I would go bald."

"Really?" Blake raised her eyebrows skeptically. She leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah, luckily my older sisters told me about it," he said, taking another bite of his sandwich. 

Blake sighed with an accompanying face-palm that echoed throughout the quiet house. It was sure to leave a red mark for a few hours, but she honestly had never heard anyone say something so stupid, so earnestly. "That's... not a real thing, Jaune, she said incredulously, nearly breathless from her disbelief.

"Sure it is..." Jaune said slowly as he looked up at her. She could practically see the wheels turning in his mind, but perhaps he was way too gullible even at this stage in his life. 

There was a long pregnant pause between them as they sat staring at each other in dark kitchen. Somewhere, a lone cricket chirped. After an awkward minute, Blake slowly scooted her chair back, stood up, and wordlessly walked out of the kitchen, resolving never to talk to that dumb blond ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious about this work in progress series, here's a summary/what's coming up:  
> Part 1: Jaune is a dumb blond.  
> Part 2: Sun is a dumb blond.  
> Part 3: Yang is a dumb blonde.


End file.
